Regalo de Plata
by Zelshamada
Summary: En el 1º año de Hogwarts, Sirius le regala a Remus una cadena de plata en el día de la amistad ¿Cómo reaccionará el Lupino? [Ojo: Slash muy ligero SBRL]


Harry Potter

"Regalo de Plata"

**[~~~~~~~]**

Notas1:

Otro invento más. Salió de... Mmm... No lo recuerdo, sólo sé que salió de mi mente, por lo tanto, la idea, y el fic como tal, me pertenece. Los personajes son de J.K., y no hago esto con fines de lucro, sólo para entretener ^^.

_ACLARATORIA_: Bien, éste fic,... Mmm... Contiene el más ligero Slash que haya escrito ^^U. ¡Es más! Puede ser considerada una amistad muy fuerte (o.óU Si se saltan la última parte, más todavía ^^U)... Sirius/Remus. ¿No gustar la pareja, la amistad, o los personajes? No estás obligado a leer.

Bueno, como le prometí: Éste fic se lo dedico a mi Murru... ^^ ¡Oriana! ¬¬*** Ojalá te guste, y me permitas leértelo. ù_úU Suerte en tu trabajo de Cristóbal Colón! =P

 Por cierto, los Merodeadores están en su 1º año en Hogwarts, así que, además de no saber (aún) sobre la licantropía de Remus, no llevan sobrenombres! ^^U

**[~~~~~~~]**

-¡¡Feliz día de la amistad, James!!- Le sonrió Sirius Black, extendiéndole un pequeño obsequio.

El chico de lentes, no dudó en tomarlo, un tanto apenado en realidad, porque no se esperaba un presente.

-¡Feliz día para ti también, Sirius!

 Dicho eso, ambos chicos simularon tener lágrimas en los ojos, y con expresiones dolidas (Muy dramáticas, por cierto), se abrazaron.

-¡Oh!- James hizo un gracioso sonido nasal- ¡No me esperaba menos de ti!

-¿Para qué son los amigos?- El joven Black lo abrazó más fuerte.

-¡Ya dejen de payasear!- Les dijo alguien a su izquierda. Peter sonrió divertido.

 -¡Ooh! ¡Claro!- Sirius se separó del chico Potter, y se dirigió al rubio regordete- También tengo uno para ti.- Nuevamente, un pequeño paquete salió de su bolsillo.

-¡Vaya, Sirius!- Pettigrew parecía realmente feliz- ¡Gracias!

 Desde una esquina, unos ojos ambarinos contemplaban la escena sonriendo casi tristemente. Era el día de la amistad, y él no pudo comprar regalos para sus amigos.

 Seguramente, porque ya creía que los conocía muy bien, ellos le dirían _«¡Ni te sientas mal! A nosotros también se nos olvidó comprar cosas. Sirius fue la sorpresa de éste año»_ Ahí estaba el detalle: A él no se le había olvidado; simplemente, no les pudo comprar nada a sus nuevos amigos.

... A los primeros chicos que le hablaron cuando puso un pié en Hogwarts...

No había pasado ni siquiera un año desde que se conocieron, pero, él se sentía muy a gusto. A pesar de tener un secreto... Que definitivamente **no** iba a revelar.

-¡Y, claro...!- Sirius se volteó ahora, en su dirección- ¡Ni creas que me olvidé de ti, Remus!- El chico de ojos azules, le dedicó una radiante sonrisa.

 Pronto, Lupin se sintió un poco incómodo con la situación, no obstante, tomó el pequeño obsequio entre sus manos, y sonrió con rubor en sus mejillas.

-Muchas gracias, Sirius.

 Black simplemente sonrió un poco más, haciendo que sus ojos se cerraran, dándole un aire inocente a la mueca.

 Remus estaba emocionado ¡Segundo regalo por parte de Sirius! Ya se habían intercambiado regalos la navidad pasada, y ahora, le regalaba, por el día de la amistad.

_Por el día de la amistad._ El gesto del simple obsequio, hizo sentir al Lupino más feliz: Definitivamente, era amigo de sus compañeros de habitación. ¡Eran un grupo! Y sin él, no estaban completos.

-¿Y qué esperas?- Le preguntó impaciente James, al ver que Lupin jugaba ojeando la caja- ¡Ábrelo!

 Los ojos de Remus centellaron más emoción.

-¡Claro!- Con un movimiento rápido, se sentó en el suelo (James no supo si fue para desesperarlo más, o porque a Lupin le apetecía el suelo, y no la cama como asiento), y con las manos algo temblorosas, le quitó la cinta a la pequeña cajita.

 El regalo venía envuelto con algo de cuidado en un papel de color lila. Lo tomó entre sus manos, y luego de destaparlo, lo observó algo temeroso...

... Definitivamente, no podía tocar aquello.

 Casi por instinto, dejó caer la bellísima y delicada cadena que Sirius le había regalado; que, irónicamente, tenía como dije una luna menguante.

Maldita sea su suerte: La cadena era la plata.

 Ante el gesto, Potter y Black lo observaron con semblantes confundidos. 

-¿Pasa algo, Remus?

-¿No te gustó el regalo?

 El chico volvió a sentir sus mejillas de carmín. El regalo era muy bello.... El gesto lo había conmovido.... El metal con el cual estaba hecho, le había puesto los pelos de punta.

-Cla-claro que me-me gustó...- Tartamudeó, mientras que se levantaba del suelo, dejando la cadena tirada.

 Peter, casi sonrió forzando su cerebro, para entender la reacción de su amigo de ojos ámbar. En los meses que había compartido,  sabía que Remus era una agradable persona, con una madre enfermiza... ¡Pero, ese no era el asunto!

-¿Qué pasa, entonces?- Volvió a preguntar James, mientras que observaba como Sirius recogía la cadena, y trataba de verle alguna imperfección, que al Lupino no le gustase.

- Na-nada...- Volvió a tartamudear el ambarino, viendo como el obsequio brillaba con la luz que entraba por la ventana de su cuarto.

 El joven Black extendió su mano, con intención de pasarle el regalo dado.

 Lupin retrocedió un paso, sintiéndose asustado. Su mente recordaba cuando aprendió por las malas, a no jugar con el metal que tenía en frente.

 Tendría, en aquel momento, unos 7 años de edad. Ya había escuchado las advertencias: "La plata te puede hacer muy mal..." Le había dicho su madre; pero él, aún con curiosidad infantil, se atrevió a tocar, un muy pequeño pendiente, de dicho metal. Al principio, se quedó muy quieto, mas a no sentir nada, cerró su puño alrededor del zarcillo.

 «Debe tener muy poca plata, y en un estado muy impuro» Se dijo a si mismo sonriendo, pero, no duró mucho. De repente, sintió que algo le quemaba su mano, y que poco a poco subía su temperatura. Sin saber porque, su vista se tornó un tanto borrosa, y un dolor acogió su brazo.

 Soltó el pendiente con brusquedad.

 Luego de que el dolor se redujera un poco, examinó su manita, con algo de temor, y descubrió, que una pequeña marca roja, estaba impresa en ella. Aquel pendiente, con tan poca cantidad de plata, lo había quemado.

... Y estaba muy seguro, de que la cadena que Sirius le ofrecía, era de una delicada pero pura plata.

 Sin quererlo, sintió miedo, al observar como el dije se mecía de un lado a otro, guindando en la mano del chico de ojos azules.

 Dio un paso hacia atrás aún con los ojos puestos en el regalo. ¿Qué haría ahora? ¿Qué diría? ¡No podía decir la verdad! Eso ni siquiera era una opción... Pero, ¿y entonces?

 En ese momento, observó al que le había regalado el presente. Jamás había visto en Sirius esa mirada tan triste y preocupada.

"Seguro piensa que no me gustó el obsequio"

 Nuevamente, sentía millones de pensamientos girando en su cerebro; desde recuerdos, cuando estaba sólo en su casa, resignado a su maldición, hasta el plan a medio elaborar que le habían mandado a hacer para jugar una broma.

 Su mente se confundió, y su cuerpo reaccionó de una forma indeseada, tal vez, manejada por cierto instinto lobezno.

 Corrió.

 Fue la única solución que vio, y la más fácil. Ya tendría tiempo de aclarar las cosas, si las pensaba mejor, sin ningún metal al frente de sus ojos, que le pudiera hacer daño.

 Y siguió corriendo., apretando fuertemente la mandíbula.

 ¡Maldita sea! Por culpa de su maldición, ni siquiera podía aceptar un regalo de uno de sus mejores amigos. ¡Maldita sea! **¡Maldita sea!**

... Luego de unos minutos, cesó su carrera, y con la respiración agitada, se dejó caer sobre el segundo peldaño de unas escaleras.

 Cerró los ojos, sintiendo como el cabello le caía sobre la frente despeinado. ¿Por qué había actuado de esa forma? ¿Por qué no lo pensó mejor?... ¿Por qué se había sentido tan nervioso, y deseoso de huir?

-Maldita sea...- Ahora lo dijo en voz alta, y con un gran sentimiento de frustración.

 El sonido de algo muy pesado y metálico moverse, llamó su atención. De repente, un chico de ojos azules salió detrás de una armadura.

-¡Sirius!- Le dijo Lupin sorprendido, pero con algunas lágrimas en los ojos, que se apresuró en limpiar, antes de que cayeran.

 El chico sonrió tristemente, y con un dejo de preocupación. Remus sabía que él y James se conocía muchos pasajes secretos del castillo ¡Él mismo había descubierto varios! Aun así, no se esperaba que Black saliera justo en el lugar indicado.

 -¿Qué pasa, Remus?

 El mencionado, bajó su mirada,... ¡Era el momento perfecto para dar una excusa! Pero, debía ser una excusa creíble. Ehrm... Lo malo, era que no se le ocurría ninguna.

-¡No me pasa nada!- Respondió levantando la cabeza, al sentir que  su amigo se sentaba a su lado derecho.

-¿Entonces por qué te comportas tan raro?

...¡Excusa! ¿Dónde estás?

-Pu-pues...- Lupin tomó una bocanada de aire, que sólo dejó salir en un suspiro.

-¡Oye!- Black sonrió tratando de parecer divertido y relajado- Si no te gustó la cadena, me lo hubieras dicho y ya. En realidad, no sé porque compré ésa en especial, simplemente, me recordó a ti.

 El corazón de Remus pareció encogerse con el pequeño diálogo de su amigo. Se había acordado de él, especialmente de él.

-No-no es eso... ¡Me gusta muchísimo!

-¿A sí?- Sirius lo miró con suspicacia, tratando de leer en sus ojos, el por qué de su nerviosismo- Toma- Dicho esto, sacó de su túnica el regalo.

 Remus le observó con algo de sorpresa, y volviendo a maldecir su suerte. El dije se balanceaba de un lado a otro, tan lentamente, que le daba más temor.

 Sin querer, volvió a observar el semblante de su querido amigo. Y se sorprendió al darse cuenta, de que tenía el mismo semblante, de cuando lo vio en la habitación: Una mirada triste... Preocupada. Llena de sentimiento, sólo para él.

 Remus subió su mano derecha temblorosamente.

¡Sirius era su amigo! ... A decir verdad, su mejor amigo entre los 4; a pesar de que él sabía que entre James y Sirius la amistad, casi de hermanos, era indestructible.

 Acercó un poco más la mano, hacia el pequeño dije de plata.

 Quería mucho a Sirius. Fue el primero en hablarle, y brindarle apoyo. Los cuatro habían pasado juntos por ya varias cosas: Bromas, castigos, estudios intensos, desvelos....

¡Por ellos tomaría aquella cadena!

Casi no se sorprendió al notar que su mano temblaba alarmantemente. Como si vacilara ante la orden que el cerebro le mandaba.

Suspiró. Tomaría la cadena...

 Sintió el dije bailando entre sus dedos.

 ... Por Sirius.

Cerró su puño alrededor del objeto, y esperó.

 El joven Black dejó caer la cadena, en la mano del lupino, y le observó más extrañado que al principio. Remus había cerrado los ojos, mientras que apretaba cada vez más fuerte el obsequio que le había dado.

 Lupin, poco a poco, pero, mucho más rápido de lo que recordaba, empezó a sentir el ardor característico que la plata le provocaba a su piel. Sintió su brazo entumecerse, para pasar a un dolor intenso. Sentía que le quemaba...

... **Tenía** que estarle quemando.

 Hizo una mueca de dolor. Pensó en Sirius, que aún estaba a su lado... 

... Y sintió que lo defraudaba, al soltar la cadena dejando escapar un gemido.

 El chico de ojos azules, observó un poco más confundido, como su amigo se tomaba la mano derecha con la otra. Luego, abrió los ojos poco a poco.

 Remus se levantó de golpe, listo para correr a expresar su dolor, en un lugar privado. Pero, sintió más fuerte la mirada preocupada de Sirius, y se sentó de nuevo, tembloroso.

-¿Qué te pasó?- Le preguntó éste, tomando su mano sin preguntar.

 Pero, cuando lo hizo, no le gustó **para nada** lo que vio. La forma del dije de la cadena, la luna menguante, estaba impresa en rojo, en la palma de la mano derecha de Remus... Como si fuera una quemada profunda.

-Yo...- Su voz bajó un grado, pero, empezaba a sentir alivio- Lo-lo... siento mucho, Sirius.- Sin haberlo previsto desde el principio, sus ojos se aguaron, y no reprimió las lágrimas.

 Black estaba muy extraño ¿Qué le pasaba? Subió la vista de la mano, hasta la cara, del ambarino; y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. El cabello castaño claro (Aunque, había veces que a Sirius le parecía color oro), le caía desordenadamente por su frente. Sus ojos, nublados por las gotas de aguas, brillaban mucho más. Y su expresión de infelicidad, le llegó al corazón.

 A continuación, sintió el impulso de abrazarlo.

Y no lo cohibió.

 Así Remus descansó su cabeza, en el hombro de su amigo Sangre Limpia.

-Todo estará bien, Remus.- Le dijo con suavidad, mientras que lo abrazaba con más fuerte. Siempre estaremos a tu lado. Yo jamás te dejaré.

-¿No me dejaras? ¿Sin importar nada?

-Sin importar nada- Le respondió Black solemne.

-¿Seguro?

-Es una promesa.

 Lupin se separó de su amigo, y observó apenado la cadena que se encontraba en el suelo. Tal vez, era el momento de decirle la verdad. Sirius prometió que no lo dejaría, y por alguna razón, se sintió seguro.

-Lamento no habértelo dicho. No sabía como iba a reaccionar-  Sintió un escalofrío bajar por su columna- Es... Es que yo soy...

-¿Alérgico a la plata?- Sirius le preguntó, con ojos de denotaban inocencia.

... Mmm.. Bueno, tal vez lo mejor sería guardar el secreto, un buen rato más.

-Ehrm... Sí.

-¿Por eso te dejó la marca?- Siguió Sirius señalando su mano.

-Así es...- Remus se volvió a sentir un poco apenado.

-¡Oh, Remus!- Sirius sonrió con verdadera alegría- ¡Me lo hubieras dicho y ya! A mi no me habría importado. Además, es un simple obsequio...

-Para mi no. Para mi es una gran muestra de amistad- Respondió el lupino, sintiendo sus mejillas arder.

 Por alguna razón, Black también sintió la sangre en su cara. ¿Amistad?.... ¡Claro! Eso era lo que sentía por Remus...

**[~~~~~~~]**

6 años después, Sirius Black está acostado en su cama correspondiente, jugando con una pequeña caja. Sonrió al recordar la anécdota que había pasado con el hombre lobo en su primer año.

-¡Ay, mi Moony!- Suspiró observando con ojos enamorados, el pequeño detalle- Éste año no es nada de plata... Y no es por sólo amistad que te lo doy.

**[~~~~~~~]**

**¡Finiquiten!**

Notas:

^^ ¿Y qué tal? Espero que les haya gustado. 

o.óU No salió muy bueno, y creo que está complicada la narración, lo que lo hace un poco in entendible. XDD Pero bueno, así salió.

^^ Ojalá y me dejen su opinión, sino.. xDD Wueno! Igual **muchísimas gracias.**

@.@U Ustedes qué opinan ¿Es o no es Slash?

Mi e –mail -- zelshamada@hotmail.com

¡Gracias por leer! ^^

¡No se pierdan!

Zelshamada


End file.
